London
Not to be confused with the Future London. For the special episode, go here. |dename = London |esname = Londres |frname = Londres |itname = Londra |nlname = Londen |korname = 런던 }} London is the capital city of , and an important location for many of the games in the ''Professor Layton'' series. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter The beginning of ''Last Specter takes place in London. The game opens with Emmy riding her motorbike to Gressenheller University. Meanwhile, Rosa gets Layton's post for him, and makes tea while he reads a certain letter. Suddenly distracted, he drives off in the Laytonmobile, forcing Emmy to chase him and dangerously overtake him in order to get his attention. She joins him en route to Misthallery, while Layton explains to her about the letter from Clark. Later in the game, Emmy returns to London for some papers from Layton's office and files from Scotland Yard. With some help from Rosa, she finds the documents Layton wanted, and heads to Scotland Yard for the police reports. Once there, she asks Colby, the receptionist, if she could see the files, however, he says that she needed authorization, and leads her to the second floor, where Emmy meets Monica. Emmy then asks her where Inspector Grosky is, and goes into central London to find him. Soon, she arrives back at Scotland Yard, failing to find the inspector, when suddenly, Grosky crashes through a window while attempting to arrest a criminal. In the chaos, the criminal nearly escapes, but is subdued by Emmy's fighting skills. With Grosky's permission, Emmy has access to the police files, along with help from Inspector Chelmey and Barton, the latter of which has Emmy's camera film developed. After obtaining what she needed, Emmy leaves London and goes back to Misthallery. With only a one-seater scooter, Grosky decides to sprint there. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva The beginning of ''Eternal Diva takes place in London. Layton and Luke find out who silenced Big Ben by solving a puzzle concerning the culprit's escape route. Layton manages to deduce that the man behind the crime is Don Paolo in disguise whilst at Tower Bridge. He, Luke, Inspector Chelmey, and the police give chase when Don Paolo escapes. While Layton and Luke take part in the game for Eternal Life, Emmy stays in London, investigating the case of the missing girl along with Dr. Andrew Schrader. She soon meets the girl's parents whilst in town. After watching news about the Crown Petone, she then headed to Ambrosia on her plane. An unknown time afterward, Professor Layton and Luke can be seen in Layton's office at Gressenheller University, remembering an old case while listening to a record of Janice Quatlane's 'Eternal Diva'. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Professor Layton receives a letter from his old high school friend Angela Ledore, which states that a masked man was destroying the city she lives in with the Mask of Chaos. After reading the letter, he, Luke, and Emmy all head to the city of Monte d'Or. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy set off for Froenborg following a letter from Desmond Sycamore concerning his discovery. Later on, London becomes one of the locations that are visited with the Bostonius. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box London is the setting at the start of the game, where Professor Layton and Luke receive the letter from Dr. Schrader regarding the Elysian Box. It is at this point they give the doctor a visit in his flat in town. Also, they first board the Molentary Express at a station in London with Flora tailing them. At the end, Professor Layton, Luke, and Flora are seen heading back to London on the Molentary Express. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Unlike the two previous games, ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future has London as the main setting of the game. In this game, London is split into the Present London, and the "Future" London. Whilst the two are very similar, Future London takes on a more mechanical, steam punk look, as it has been industrialized. Layton makes quips about how the future London is so different then it's present counterpart. He notices that Chinatown has greatly changed, a twenty-four hour Casino on Flatsone Street, an unusually placed lighthouse on the river Thames, and the industrialization that has taken place within the London streets. Professor Layton and Luke take notes on how London has changed so much, due to Future Luke making Layton and Luke scavenge around town to realize they really are in the London of ten years into the future. In Present London the Professor and Luke are going to the Clock Shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. They also visit Gressenheller University and Scotland Yard during a certain point in the game. However, they are not in either place for very long. Granny Riddleton's Shack isn't present in the game, though it is replaced by Beasly's flower and Puzzlette's Shack and Phone, which can be found in the abandoned shop on Midland road (Future London) and in Chinatown. Present and Future London both have equivalent means for transportation, with the present day London having buses, whereas the Future London has the Railway. In the end it turns out that Clive used a cavern below London to make a large "theater" to enact his revenge on London. Layton foiled Clive's plans during the ending sequence for the game in actual London, but the Mobile Fortress destroys a good part of London. Images London1.png London 1.jpg|London Streets London 2.jpg|More London Streets London 3.jpg|The clock tower in London London.png Nice shot of London.jpg|In Eternal Diva Off the Bus.gif|Layton and Luke leaving a bus in London LondonfromLS.png|London as seen in Last Specter London in UW.png|London on the Unwound Future Website London in UW2.png|The Time Machine Presentation in London on the Unwound Future Website LondonAL.jpg|London as seen in Azran Legacy Trivia *Although it can not be visited in the games, the can be seen in the background of some in-game art. de:London es:Londres fr:Londres it:Londra Category:Locations Category:Diabolical Box Locations Category:DB Category:Unwound Future Locations Category:UF Category:Eternal Diva Locations Category:ED Category:Last Specter Locations Category:LS Category:Cheerful Mystery Locations Category:Miracle Mask Locations Category:MM Category:VS Ace Attorney Locations Category:VS Category:Azran Legacy Locations Category:AL Category:Mystery Room Locations Category:Millionaires' Conspiracy Locations Category:MC